1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paste and a process for the production of a display member using the paste. The paste and the process of the present invention can be used for the production of various types of displays, including a plasma display, a plasma address liquid crystal display and a field emission display, and for the pattern processing in circuit materials and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the fields of displays and circuit materials, increasingly small and high-definition products have been recently developed and pattern processing techniques adaptable to such development have been demanded. In particular, for the production of a barrier rib for a plasma display, methods have been demanded which enable the pattern processing of inorganic materials, such as glass, with high accuracy and high aspect ratio.
Heretofore, for the pattern processing of inorganic materials, methods have been proposed in which pattern formation is performed using a photosensitive paste by photolithography technique, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-310030 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,480.
However, the methods have such a problem that a firing shrinking force caused by the crosslinking of an organic component is generated at the time of removing the organic component by firing, leading to the occurrence of defects such as peeling and line breaking of the pattern. The present inventors have made intensive and extensive studies for the purpose of providing a paste which causes no defect such as peeling and line breaking during firing. As a result, the present invention has been accomplished.